Pirate Ambush
This is the fifth episode of Dan 10. Episode We see Vilgax, in the shadows. A Galvanic Mechamorph comes. Galvanic Mechamorph: Sire, we have word that the heroes are getting ready to come to Earth. Vilgax: Send your mercinaries to destroy that ship. Do all you can to stop them. As for me, I'll be making my way to Earth. Do not fail me Tyrank. Tyrank: Do not fret Master Vilgax, conqourer of Earth. Vilgax: Great. Be on your way. Tyrank nodded, and walked toward his pirate ship. Vilgax: Juk! Juk walked over. Vilgax: Send me to Earth. I need to prepair. Juk nodded then transformed into his Pyronite form, flew over to Vilgax's ship, and set up the controls. ON THE MOON... Dan: We finaly did it! We fixed the Ship! Aaron: Yup. Hey, what's that?!?! A Space Ship is coming straight at them! Jane: (Shoots mana at it to slow it down) It's... not... working... Dan transformed into Mudluck, and formed around Their Ship. Mudluck: Get in! Jane and Aaron got in the ship, and Mudluck hardened himself to make a sheild. The space ship coming towards them changed appearence. It was now completly black, with green lines on it. Mudluck: Whoa! The Ship landed, and three Galvanic Mechamorphs walked out. Tyrank: Get the blob! I'll handle what's inside. The two Galvanic Mechamorphs shot plasma beams at Mudluck! Mudluck: OWWWWWWWWWW! Mudluck became his normal blob shape, and tackled one of the Galvanic Mechamorphs! Mudluck: What the? The Galvanic Mechamorph went inside the Omnitrix, and transformed Mudluck into human! Dan: Hey! (Get's hit by Galvanic Mechamorph's beams, and faints) Jane: DAN! (Shoots mana at the Galvanic Mechamorphs, but they were gone) Aaron: Where did they go? Dan: (Wakes up) I think there- The Camera goes black. Voice 1: So, Master. We have the prisoners. Master: Good. Hand them over. The camera shows Tyrank, and a man in the shadows. Tyrank: Okay. (Grabbs Dan, Aaron, and Jane in Plasma Cuffs, and hands them over to The Man) Man: We won! Dan: Not for long! (Slapps Omnitrix on Tyrank, and transforms into Arachnophobia, and shoots web at the Man) Man: Grr. Gaurds! Seize Him! Arachnophobia shot webs at the gaurds! Man: TYRANK! GET HIM! Tyrank hacked the Omnitrix again, and electricuted Arachnophobia who transformed back to Human. Dan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan fainted again. Tyrank: So, where's the reward? The Man threw a bag of Credits (Which is money in there worlds). Tyrank: Now I can buy a new Pulse Ray! Man: Shut up. Go tell Vilgax we have them. Aaron: You sold us? Tyrank: Quiet! Aaron rolled his eyes. Jane: What are you going to do to us? Master: I will kill you all, infront of Azmuth. Then the villains will have the Omnitrix. And Villains, will conquer over Good, because good is DUMB! Tyrank: You got that from a movie! Master: Shut up. Then Paradox teleported in. Paradox: Stop! Or I'll stop you from being born! Jane: Paradox? Paradox: Gumball? Dan: (Wakes up) Yes please. Aaron absorbs a Gumball, and squeezes himself out of the Cuffs. Aaron: Huh. Aaron broke Jane and Dan out of the cuffs. Dan: Thanks. But one problem. Our ship was destroied. Aaron smirked. The camera shifts to Aaron, Dan, Jane, and Paradox at Tyrank's ship. Aaron: Okay. Let's go! Dan: To Earth? Jane: No. Where going to Mars. Dan: But Vilgax took over Earth. OH. I get it.... THE END Category:Episodes Category:Dan 10 Category:Dan 10 Episodes Category:Dan Tennyson